Different kind of relationship 2
by XxLilyNGxX
Summary: My titles are impressive are they not? Zuko and Toph comparison fic.


Ok now that the chance of these two meeting at all is destroyed (thanks Zuko) I decided to write a fic where they were seperate and not all brotherly sisterly warm and cuddly. These two still interest me just because they're so simialr and yet so completely different, I just want them to interact ONCE.

whatever...diclaimer-I dont own Avatar

* * *

1. No one had _ever_ dared to call her a spoiled brat (to her face anyway) until she fought in the Earth Rumble tournament; where insults flew quicker than dirt. She wasn't sure (her vocabulary skills were never that great) but somehow she sensed that there was some irony in that.

2. He had been called spoiled often by his father, especially whenever his mother showed any type of affection towards him. You're spoiling the boy he would say. Living now they way he did, working harder than any peasant he had ever met...there was irony in that.

3. Toph knew the workings of the upper class like the floor beneath her feet. In some ways it was comforting, a stuffy, fake, snobby kind of comforting. The rich worked routinely, no matter what nation you were from or where you are it was basically all the same. A compliment here or there delivered with perfect poise and grace. It was so easy and Toph would freely admit that she was good at faking it. Yes the better off were in a strange way rather simple.

4. Zuko _despised _aristocrats. They were all, every last one of them, two faced. They'd stab you in the back before you even had your head turned. He knew this for a fact because he had grown up in one of the most vicious spurious courts ever to exist. He had heard countless plots and scandals among the rich. After awhile they seemed to blend into one another like dirty water.

5. Sometimes…Toph wonders if she should at least send her parents word of her safety so that they wouldn't worry _too_ much…then she remembers that she was barely taught to write and she is immediately bitter towards her parents again. It's a terrible cycle but one Toph finds herself going through more and more often.

6. He thinks about his mother often, he tries not to which is horrible he knows...but sometimes his thoughts drift elsewhere. Sometimes Zuko thinks about his father and _not_ about his scar, its hard cause in a way they're the same thing.

7. Toph loved her fighting clothes. Loved how the material seemed to flow and move with her. Loved how soft and durable it was compared to her silk gowns which were so utterly useless. You could barely walk and breathe never mind run and fight. Honestly if she was able to get away with it she would have chosen to walk around in the nude...or not.

8. Zuko hated the peasant clothes that hung on his back. Rough and crude, reeking of sweat and dirt and..._work. _Most likely the material was also flammable. Pft. Useless. He remembered wearing only the finest silk, cool and smooth, breathable. For a firebender breathable material was important. The clothes he was wearing now were uncomfortably warm and stuffy, suffocating. It seemed everything in his life now was suffocating in one way or another.

9. Toph never really cared much for travel. The changes in terrain caused her to get a headache, on the other hand she found the rest of her group extremely entertaining...most of the time. Sometimes they got annoying (especially Sokka...alright mostly Sokka) but Toph decided that was all part of the whole traveling bit. People got on each others nerves. Being around the same people with nothing to do for months and months would drive anyone insane. "Rock!" "Fire!" "AHHRG" "Sokka maybe it's not the brightest idea to pick rock 5 times in row."

10. Moving from one place to the next. That was nothing new for Zuko, for the past three years all he had been doing was moving...but this...this was just ridiculous..."Zuko we don't have time for this." "I refuse to travel by flower pot uncle." "Zuko we only have one more mile to go." "You said that 4 hours ago!" "...Just get in the pot Zuko."

11. She was never really a deep thinker, her thoughts mostly ran along the lines of "hm this rock feels hard enough to smash someone's head in" or "hm I wonder what Sokka looks like...mental slap" But even she has moments when her soul seems to open up and her mind becomes so clear she could almost see and analyze her every thought and feeling. It was like being able see through all that crap that filled her head _and her life _and just finally realizing what she needed to do.

12. He was always thinking, his thoughts just kept going to places they shouldn't, he just kept picking and picking at old wounds until they _burned_ until they hurt so bad he couldn't possibly forget about them. It was sick and it was obviously harmful but he needed this. The pain had become a part of him. It had buried itself away into a side of him he couldn't reach, couldn't even see anymore. So he liked it best when his mind was so cluttered and full that he couldn't focus on one thing. When his mind was to busy arguing with it's self to torture him...and that is when he can see what he needs to do.

13. Toph has traveled many paths in her life; they're the same one in a sense. Her future was going to be difficult and hard no matter what, things will change, people will change…but her goal…her goal would remain the same until the end.

14. Zuko has traveled many paths in his life; they're the same one in a sense. His future was going to be difficult and hard no matter what, things will change, people will change…but his goal…his goal would remain the same until the end.

15. And that was something they could agree on.

* * *

9. That amusing game sokka and aang played in the episode where the gaang snuck into the party was just adorable.

10. I think this is the episode where the gaang lost Appa.

11. Refers to toph pwnsome metal bending.

12. Refers to those two dragons talking in Zuko's mind...I like the Iroh one...he's so cuddly...

13-15. I wasn' being lazy I swear, I just wanted to tie the story neatly together.


End file.
